Loyal
by Winter Bells
Summary: Kala Justin nan jauh di sana, apakah Brian tetap setia kepadanya tanpa bermain dengan yang lain? Ketika kesetiaan diuji. Britin, guys! Slash, Lemon! Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Queer as Folk jelas bukan milik saya. Queer as Folk murni kepunyaan Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman. Saya hanya penggemar dengan tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

Pairing: Brian/Justin (Britin)

Warning: Modified Canon, maybe OoC, PWP, Slash, Lemon!

Hasil dari keisengan belaka. Sebuah fiksi ringan. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Loyal<strong>

By: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Brian Kinney gusar. Seorang Brian sang penakhluk pria di Pittsburgh ini sedang dirundung kerisauan. Sang mentari tak lagi menaungi hatinya yang kelam. Ya, Justin untuk ke depannya akan jarang mengisi kehidupan sehari-harinya. Keberangkatan Justin beberapa minggu lalu ke New York sangat menyiksa batin Brian. Loft mereka sepi seketika saat pencerah itu menghilang sejenak. Tak ada lagi yang akan memeluknya ketika ia tertidur di atas kasur. Tak ada lagi yang akan memanjakan dirinya dengan sentuhan lembut dari si Sunshine. Walau pemuda bersurai emas itu pulang seminggu sekali ke loft mereka, itu tidaklah cukup. Seorang Brian Kinney butuh sentuhan setiap hari. Ukh, meskipun Justin memperbolehkan dirinya untuk bersenang-senang dengan pria lain setelah mereka saling terikat, tetap saja ia merasa bersalah.<p>

"Ukh! Bocah itu telah membuatku seperti ini. sial," Brian menggumam. Ia tampak termenung di salah satu kursi yang ada di Babylon miliknya. Michael telah bertanya ada masalah apa dengan dirinya, tetapi pria terpanas di Pittsburgh ini hanya menggeleng dan mengucapkan _tidak apa-apa_. Sekali lagi, Brian mengusap wajahnya sebagai tanda kesal. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya.

Brian tersontak ketika sepasang tangan telah melingkar di perutnya. Tengkuknya tiba-tiba merasakan hembusan angin yang mampu menggelitik kulitnya. "Kudengar, kau yang bernama Brian Kinney sang pemilik tempat ini, ya? Katanya kau begitu panas. Aku ingin mencobanya," Bisikan lembut penuh desahan melesat masuk ke telinganya. Ternyata seorang pria tak dikenal tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Tanpa permisi pria tersebut membuka jaket kulit yang dikenakan oleh Brian. Setelah jaket tersebut ia lepas dari tubuh Brian, ia begitu terpukau dengan bentuk seksi dari tubuh seorang Brian Kinney. Otot-otot yang tercipta di lengannya tampak begitu jelas. "Pantas saja, kau begitu seksi," desah pria tersebut seraya meminjit-mijit pundak dan lengan Brian. Sedangkan Brian hanya diam dan mengikuti alur yang sedang dimainkan pria tak dikenal itu. Lagipula, Justin setuju saja ia bersenang-senang dengan pria lain, bukan? Setidaknya ia dapat mengisi kekosongan kala Justin tak ada.

Pria tersebut semakin memanjakan tubuh Brian. Ia mengelus-elus dada bidang seorang Brian Kinney yang masih diselimuti baju oblong tak berlengan. Perut six-pack Brian menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, mulut pria itu menciumi tengkuk Brian. Mereka tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang tengah asik menonton adegan panas ini. Tangan pria tak dikenali tersebut semakin memanaskan suasana tubuh Brian dengan membuka resleting jeans yang dipakai pria pemilik Babylon ini.

"Ukh," Brian semakin terangsang ketika tangan pria yang sedang memanjakannya tengah asik memijit-mijit kejantanannya. Shit, Brian terus terangsang sehingga benda vitalnya tersebut mengeras dan memanjang ke dalam ukuran maksimal. Tanpa sepengetahuan Brian, pria itu hampir mengulum kejantanannya. Hingga akhirnya Brian tersadar dari fantasinya dan menjauhkan mulut pria tersebut dari selangkangannya.

"Ada apa, Bri? Apa kau tak menikmatinya?"

"Oke, kurasa sudah cukup permainanmu. Boleh kuakui kau cukup lihai. Tapi tak sepanas yang dilancarkan Justin," Brian kembali mengancingkan resleting dan memakai jaket kulitnya. Pastinya sebelum itu ia melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di perutnya tersebut. Entah kenapa, ia masih saja kepikiran Justin. Rasa bersalah bila bersenang-senang dengan pria lain tetap saja ada. Ukh, bocah itu sampai membuatnya seperti ini? hebat.

Pria yang memeluk Brian pun mendengus. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi dan ia akan merasakan keseksian seorang Brian Kinney sang penakhluk pria di Pittsburgh. Ia lalu bertanya, "Siapa itu Justin? Segitu hebatkah ia sampai-sampai kau menolak pelayanan dariku?"

Brian mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian berputar ke belakang dan menatap pria yang menggodanya. "Dia adalah pasanganku dan sekaligus pemuda paling hot yang pernah aku temukan," Senyum tipis terurai di bibirnya. Brian melangkah pergi menjauhi pria tersebut. Rasanya seluruh badannya sudah remuk akibat terus bekerja, ia mengambil inisiatif untuk pulang ke loftnya.

Setelah sampai, dengan jalan tergontai Brian menuju kamar tidurnya. "Kau tau Sunshine, karena dirimu aku seperti ini. Shit," Brian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Brian mengusap-usap wajahnya dan sesekali menguap. "Sunshine, kapan kau pulang?"

Kring. Kring. Sebuah selular mengeluarkan lantunan bunyi yang mengakibatkan Brian terbangun dari fantasi sejenaknya. Dengan malas ia menggapai selular yang ada di kantung jaketnya. "Halo," sahutnya malas.

"Wah wah, sepertinya kau begitu lelah," Seseorang berbicara dari sebrang selular. Suaranya begitu lembut dan intonasinya mampu membuat Brian langsung terangsang.

"Oh, Holy God, ternyata kau Sunshine." Entah kenapa rona kusut yang terlukis di paras wajah Brian seketika menghilang. Senyum sumringah terurai jelas di lengkung bibirnya. Lantunan suara pemuda itu mampu menjahit luka menganga di hatinya. Hah, bagai sinar mentari yang menjadi pelita di kelamnya hati Brian.

"Kau terlalu sibuk ya? Sampai-sampai seharian tak ada menghubungiku,"

"Hei, jangan menghakimi dulu! Kalau mau, tiap menit aku akan menghubungimu, sungguh. Tapi aku takut mengganggu jam kerjamu, Sunshine. Cepatlah pulang!" Nada bicara Brian mulai memerintah. Ia terlalu kangen dengan kulit hangat dari Justin.

Pemuda di sebrang selular sana hanya tertawa. "Hahaha. Kalau boleh aku akan kembali ke sana dan tidak akan balik ke sini lagi. Aku juga kangen denganmu, Bri,"

"Hei, jangan sombong dulu. Kau pikir aku menyuruhmu pulang karena kangen?" timpal Brian. Ia masih tak bisa mengutarakan suasana perasaannya sekarang. Terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan bahwa ia benar, sangat kangen dengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Justin hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu. Ia tahu, Brian sebenarnya rindu padanya. Yah, dia sudah tahu seluk-beluk seorang Brian Kinney, sekaligus ciri khas sifatnya, gengsi. "Baiklah, kalau kau bicara seperti itu. Tadinya aku berniat pulang besok, tapi karena kau tidak rindu padaku, yeah aku bisa mengundurnya," goda Justin.

Pipi Brian memerah. Rasa kesal bercampur malu menghiasi wajahnya. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan untuk jangan melakukan itu, tetapi hei, aku adalah Brian Kinney sang penakhluk, kenapa aku yang ditakhlukkan? Itu tidak mungkin. "Baiklah, terserahmu saja,"

"Oke. Pekerjaanku terlalu banyak di New York. Mungkin aku akan pulang tiga bulan lagi kalau mau,"

"Hei! Jangan buat aku marah! Pulanglah besok atau kau akan terkena masalah!" Brian sudah tak bisa membendung emosinya lagi. Semuanya sudah tercurahkan. Benar, ia rindu dengan sunshine-nya. "Puas? Sekarang kau buat aku gila,"

Justin hanya bisa cekikikan di sebrang telepon. Tetapi ia berusaha agar kekasihnya itu tak mendengar, kalau tidak mungkin amarahnya bisa berkecamuk lagi. "Tenanglah. Aku akan pulang secepatnya,"

"Cepatlah, aku sudah lama tak tersentuh. Apa kau senang, hah?" Brian kembali mengeluh. Bagaimana tidak? Sebelum ia mengikat hubungan dengan Justin, tiap hari ia tak pernah absen untuk melakukan seks dengan pria. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan telah puasa selama berminggu-minggu. Brian benar-benar diuji.

"Kan sudah pernah aku bilang, lakukanlah dengan pria sesukamu. Aku tak mau mengekangmu—"

"—blabla," Brian memotong pembicaraan Justin dan berpura-pura tak mendengar. "Aku hanya mau kau, Sunshine, titik!"

Justin tercengang. Brian benar-benar sudah berubah. Tak seperti Brian Kinney yang ia kenal dulu. Berangas, labil, penuh hasrat. Sekarang, Brian telah berubah. Menjadi pria yang lebih baik lagi dan pastinya, setia.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat malammu kali ini begitu nikmat," seru Justin. "Sekarang buka baju dan celanamu," Justin memberi komando. Brian hanya memasang tampang bingung.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Sunshine?" tanya Brian. Walaupun begitu, Brian menurut dan membuka baju oblongnya beserta celana jeansnya. Hingga hanya tertinggal celana dalam yang membalut kejantanannya. "Aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu, sekarang apa?"

"Anggaplah aku sedang berada di atasmu, membelai dada bidangmu," sahut Justin. "Aku sedang menciumi dan menggigiti bibir bawahmu. Ahh…." Justin mendesah. Shit, Brian tiba-tiba saja terangsang. Kejantanannya memberi respon seketika dengan mulai mengeras. Brian begitu terpaku mendengar desahan dan erangan dari sunshine-nya. Pria terseksi se-Pittsburgh ini pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Kemudian ia mengelus-elus kencang kejantanannya agar lebih terangsang.

"Ahhh… ah… terus Sunshine…." desah Brian. Walau ia hanya bisa berfantasi, itu sudah cukup membuatnya terangsang dan diselimuti kenikmatan. Justin benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara melayani pasangannya dengan baik. Suaranya saja mampu membuat Brian bertekuk lutut.

"Sekarang aku membuka kain terakhirmu. Menggapai apa yang ada di dalamnya. Aku mulai mengulumnya. Ahh…." Justin kembali mendesah dan kali ini lebih kencang.

Brian sudah diselimuti napsu. Kejantanannya mengeras hebat dan memanjang dalam ukuran maksimal. Brian juga membuka balutan kain terakhirnya hingga membuatnya benar-benar telanjang. Pria ini hanya bisa menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya dan sesekali mendesah. Kedua matanya masih terkatup.

Tapi ada yang aneh, Brian lama-kelamaan merasakan kejantanannya basah dan seperti diselimuti sesuatu yang lembab. Oh, bukan lagi seperti, tapi benar. Menyentuh langit-langit mulut seseorang. "Oh, Sunshine. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan bibirmu tengah mengulum milikku. Argghh…."

Brian semakin merasakan ada yang aneh. Ini bukan lagi fantasi, tapi kenyataan. Kejantanannya sedang dikulum. Dan hei, kenapa suara Justin tak terdengar lagi. Juga suaranya tampak menggema. "Holy shit! Ternyata kau, Sunshine!" Brian membuka kedua matanya dan menangkap kekasihnya itu tengah asik menyantap miliknya di bawah. "Sejak kapan kau berada di situ, hah?"

Justin melirik ke atas dan tersenyum. Ia lalu melepas kulumannya. "Sejak kau menikmati desahanku di telepon. Haha!" Justin tertawa menang. Akhirnya ia bisa membuat sebuah kejutan untuk Brian. Pulang secara diam-diam.

Brian memasang rona kesal. Sial, jadi ia sudah tertipu? Dasar kau Sunshine. "Kau… sini!" Brian bangkit dan menarik Justin dalam pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menggulingkan tubuh hangat itu hingga berada di bawahnya. Brian lalu menindih tubuh Justin. "Jelaskan padaku, kapan tepatnya kau sampai di sini? Kenapa tidak bilang agar aku bisa menjemputmu," Brian menekan tubuhnya hingga pemuda yang ada di bawahnya merintih kesakitan.

"Hei, jangan marah dulu. Aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan," balas Justin. Senyum sumringah khasnya belum pudar dari wajahnya. "Dan selamat telah lulus dari tes kesetiaan,"

Brian mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut emas Justin. "Apa maksudmu tes kesetiaan?" Tak sabar Brian melancarkan kecupan di bibir Justin. Ia merindukan bibir merah itu.

"Yah, kau tahu seorang pria yang menggodamu di Babylon?" Justin tersenyum lebar dan mengundang rona kesal di wajah Brian.

"Jadi, ini semua idemu? Menyuruh pria itu untuk menggodaku?" Brian berbicara dengan lantang. Tak ia sangka, Justin melakukan semua ini.

"Sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya ideku. Michael ikut ambil bagian di sini. Ternyata perkiraan dia salah tentang kau yang akan takhluk dengan pria tersebut." Justin melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Brian.

"Tidak semudah itu. Pria itu tak sepanas dirimu, Sunshine."

Justin hanya tertawa. Sekarang ia benar-benar tenang bermukim beberapa minggu atau bulan di New York. Ternyata Brian benar-benar serius menjalin ikatan hubungan dengannya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita begadang. Kau tahu, sisa-sisa rangsangan tadi masih ada," Brian tersenyum jahat. Napsu birahinya kembali memuncak. Justin tambah menggodanya dengan memijit-mijit kejantanan Brian. Brian sudah tak tahan lagi, ia membuka seluruh kain yang menyelimuti Sunshinenya itu hingga tak tersisa lagi. "Tubuhmu masih sama seperti dulu. Menggiurkan," lanjutnya.

Brian memulai pertempurannya dengan kecupan selamat datang. Ciuman itu ia lancarkan ke bibir-bibir merah Justin. Dengan sensasi gigitan, telah membakar napsu mereka. Tak butuh lama, lidah Brian menjalar ke bawah menelusuri leher dan berhenti di titik rangsangan Justin yang berada di dada. Ia mengemut dua titik yang ada di sebelah kanan dan kiri dada Justin. "Argh. Akh!" Justin mengerang ketika Brian memberi gigitan maut. Tak lupa di bawah Brian menggoyangkan pinggulnya agar kedua kejantanan mereka saling menari dalam kenikmatan. Itu menambah nilai rangsangannya. "Arrghh…" Geli dirasakan Justin saat bibir Brian berlalu pergi menuju perut telanjangnya. Setelah itu sampailah di tujuan utama, kejantanan Justin. Benda itu telah mengeras dan memanjang dalam ukuran paling maksimal. Benda itu lantas dilahap oleh mulut Brian. Gesekan-gesekan hebat antara kejantanan Justin dan mulut Brian, membuat rangsangan lebih pada Justin. "ARGHH! Terus Bri, yahh!" Justin tak kuat menerima pelayanan Brian sehingga kedua tangannya menjambak rambut Brian.

"Bersiaplah," Senyum sumringah kembali terpatri di bibir Brian. Oh tidak, sepertinya serangan jitu dari seorang Brian Kinney akan dimulai. Brian mengangkat kedua kaki Justin hingga menjulang ke atas. Ia lalu menjilati lubang bagian belakang Justin.

"ARGH! ARKKHH!" Justin mengerang histeris ketika kejantanan Brian masuk ke dalam lubang belakangnya dan saling bergesek. Brian semakin lama semakin mempercepat gesekan antara kejantanannya dengan dinding-dinding lubang Justin. Sedangkan di atas, Brian tengah menciumi bibir Justin. Sunshinenya merasa sangat sakit dan mencakar-cakar pundak belakangnya.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu langsung terkejut setelah beberapa minggu tak menerima pelayanan seperti ini," sahut Brian. "Ahh… argh…" Brian seakan melayang. Otot-ototnya seketika itu juga berelaksasi. Urat-urat bagian vitalnya seperti putus kala cairan putih mencuat dari ujung kejantanannya dan memenuhi dinding lubang belakang Justin. Panas yang membara di tubuh mereka perlahan mereda. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa minggu menahan napsu, Brian berhasil terpuaskan di malam ini. Sangat puas. Apalagi melihat wajah Justin yang kelelahan. "Kau tak apa, Sunshine?"

"Kau tahu, besok aku akan terserang ambeien. Sepertinya kau telah membalas dendam," timpah Justin dan mengundang senyuman Brian. Brian Kinney lalu tergeletak tepat di samping Justin dan menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatannya. "Aku takjub kepadamu, Bri. Kau bisa menahan napsu selama berminggu-minggu,"

Brian melirik Justin lalu memiringkan tubuhnya. Ia menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan. Sedangkan tangan lainnya mengelus rambut emas Justin. "Kau tahu, gara-gara kau aku tak selera dengan pria lain, Sunshine. Kau telah berdukun ya?"

"Shit. Itulah daya tarikku, bukan?" ujar Justin dengan kepedean. Brian hanya tertawa dan menjitak pelan kepala kekasihnya itu.

Malam semakin larut seiring mata-mata mereka yang mulai mengantuk. Justin lalu terlelap ke dalam dekapan Brian. Sebelum Bri ikutan tertidur, ia melayangkan kecupan hangat di kening sunshinenya. "Mimpi indah, Sunshine."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Saya tau ini gaje, maafkan sayaaaa ;w;<p>

Huwaaa, fandom sekeren ini dinistakan dengan fanfic tak seberapa saya ini. Maaf sekali lagiii ;A;

Yeah, long live Britin! The best drama I've ever seen \m/

Terima kasih telah membaca. Bolehkah saya meminta komentar readers melalui kotak review? :)

Salam,

**Bells **


End file.
